


wish we could be like that (i'm yours)

by acciothirteen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/pseuds/acciothirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his door, setting his face into a full-on bitchface mode.<br/>"Whoa. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."<br/>Mario blinked. "Marco?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish we could be like that (i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noos/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I'm dedicating this to my fellow Götzeus trash, but especially Reina because she's awesomesauce and I miss her.  
> And a special shoutout to Dinni for being my beta, despite having a flight at 7 am. Love you <3  
> Title is from [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgy7vEje5-w). I encourage you to give this song a listen because it does get you in the mood.

Mario raised an eyebrow when he heard the bell ringing. It's just a little past 7. In the morning. On a Sunday. And Ann's not coming back until tomorrow. That leaves the usual suspects--Thomas, Thiago, and/or David.

  
He dragged his feet towards the front door. He thought they would know better by now than to disturb him before he had his second cup of coffee. He opened his door, setting his face into a full-on bitchface mode.

  
"Whoa. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

  
Mario blinked. "Marco?"

  
"Hey, Sunny," he greeted with a smile. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Mario's cheek. "Can I come in?"

  
Mario side-stepped to let Marco in, still somewhat dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"Spending Valentine's Day with my boyfriend," Marco answered nonchalantly. He walked in, placing his overnight back next to the couch on the living room. "So. I assume you just woke up and you haven't had any breakfast?"

"It's 7 am. On a Sunday," Mario stated in response. Marco chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

He took off his jacket and dropped it onto Mario's head. The younger man just huffed. "You do know there's a coat hanger next to the front door, right?"

Marco hummed in reply. "I know, Sunny. We hung it together."

"Don't I at least get a proper kiss?" Mario pouted. Marco laughed and pulled the younger man into his arms. He kissed Mario, long and sweet, but pulled away when Mario tried to deepened it. "No, no, Sunny. Breakfast first."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Fine. Pancakes."

"Duh." Marco ruffled Mario's hair on his way into the kitchen.

"So, what time do you have to be at training?" Marco asked, gathering ingredients from the fridge. Mario hoisted himself up to sit on the counter. "I don't know. Four? David's picking me up, though."

Mario watched Marco curiously as the blond started to whisk the batter. "How do you make them so fluffy?"

Marco flashed him a grin. "You have to whisk it until it's soft and make sure you get a lot of air into it. Here, let me teach you."

Mario shook his head solemnly. "No, thanks. It'll take too long and I am _staaarving_."

"Brat." Marco flicked his nose in passing when he walked towards the stove.

Mario loved this. Loved how at ease Marco was in the kitchen, loved how he burrowed his eyebrows just a little bit when he flipped the pancake. He especially loved the satisfied grin that bloomed on Marco's face when the pancake landed perfectly on the pan.

Mario hopped off the counter and took two plates from the dishwasher. He set them next to the stove, then pressed a kiss to the blond's shoulder. "Missed you."

"I missed you, too. Careful," he warned before he placed the pancake onto the plate.

Mario stayed with him until he was done, sneaking a kiss every now and then. He grabbed a can of whipped cream on his way into the living room. Marco's trailing behind him, quietly grumbling about eating on an actual table.

He turned the TV on, and the first thing he saw was Marco's face on the news, followed by a pretty blonde's.

"So when are you going to tell me about your new girlfriend?"

Mario could see his steps faltered slightly before he regained his composure and sat next to him, placing his plate on the coffee table.

"Tonight, after the game. Which, by the way, I'll be attending." Marco tried a smile but he gave up as soon as he saw Mario's expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mario asked, proud of the fact that his voice was far more composed than he’s feeling right now. "They said that you two met on December. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I'm an idiot? I don't know." Marco ran his fingers through his blond locks, ruffling it slightly. He looked somewhat defeated. "I didn't know how."

"Jesus Christ, Marco. It's not that hard," Mario snapped, dangerously close to yelling. "I had to find out on the fucking _BILD_ of all things."

Marco was quiet now. He's tracing the lines of his tattoos, a nervous tick.

"We saw each other during the winter break. You were with me for two whole weeks. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know how," Marco repeated quietly. "And I was so happy to see you, I don't want to spoil our time together by talking about this."

"For fuck's sake, Marco," Mario yelled. He placed his plate on the table, careful enough so it didn't break, but strong enough to make Marco wince. "Don't you think I have a say in this?"

"Of course you do," Marco said hurriedly. "But I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with this or not."

He took Mario's hand in his, visibly relieved when Mario didn't pull his hand away. "Look. I've met with her a couple of times, and she's pretty great, Sunny. I've told her about our, uh, situation, and she agreed to help."

He rubbed soothing circles on the back of Mario's hand, a nervous smile on his lips. "My manager thinks that it's time, but I'll end it if you disagree. Just say the word."

Mario sighed and rested his head on the crook of Marco's neck. "I just wish you'd talk to me about this before you actually make a decision."

"I know. I'm sorry. Won't happen again, I swear."

"Is this payback for Ann?" Mario asked suddenly. "You handled it better than I did, though."

"I really didn't," Marco replied with a chuckle. "You could ask Mats for references."

That earned a short-lived laugh from Mario. He sighed into Marco's neck, feeling safe enough to whisper a confession. "I'm not really mad. I'm just...jealous, I guess."

Marco brought their joined hands together and pressed a kiss onto Mario's knuckles one by one, but not saying a word. He gave Mario a look, urging him to go on.

  
"Like, I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you in public. And I want to go out and spend our vacation together without being paranoid that someone might catches us. I want that."

Marco leaned in to kiss him. Mario could feel the apology and the unsaid I love yous by every flick of Marco's tongue. Marco's talented like that.

"I know, Sunny. Me, too. But sadly that's not the world we're living in." Marco pressed butterfly kisses on the side of Mario's face and neck.

"Who knows? Maybe this could be fun," Marco whispered after he pulled back. "I mean, look at A-Cakes."

"God, I still can't believe she lets you call her that." Mario shook his head in disbelief. "But she's one of a kind, Mar."

"Yeah, I know. She’s a home run," Marco said. "But promise me you'll at least give Scarlett a chance?"

"Alright, fine," Mario grumbled, because he's not going to go down without a fight.

"And promise me you'll go easy on the eye roll?"

"Honestly, Reus. Keep this up and _I promise_ you won't be getting laid tonight."

This earned him a light smack on his upper arm. Marco reached for his plate and settled back into the couch, crossing his legs. He took the remote from Mario and began flipping through the channels to find something decent to watch.

"In one condition."

Marco simply hummed in reply. Mario nudged him with his knee to get Marco's full attention. "Yes, Sunny?"

"I'm the only one you can make pancakes for."

Marco laughed delightedly and wrapped his arm around Mario's shoulder, kissing the top of Mario's head. "I promise."

 

"Well, then. You got yourself a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/acciothirteen) and [tumblr](http://acciothirteen.tumblr.com/) if you wanna holler.


End file.
